Claude Baptiste Ranier
Claude Baptiste Ranier or CBR for short, is a Canadian Professional Wrestler currently under contract with the United Toughness Alliance, or UTA. CBR gained notoriety with PrYde Wrestling, becoming the first World Champion in the business and one of the longest serving wrestlers. He took a hiatus from wrestling in 2009, but returned to the ring in 2014. Promotions Wrestled for *UTA -United Toughness Alliance *PrYde Wrestling *Midwest Wrestling Alliance Early Life Claude Baptiste Ranier was born Claude Sebastien on 19th May 1984 to a wrestling family. His Grandfather, Jean Sebastien, wrestled in Europe and his father Michael Baptiste Sebastien wrestled in Canada and was the founder of Stampede Wrestling in 1998. Through school, Claude was a smart student and always athletic, part of the football and wrestling teams in high school. In 2003, he attended the University of Michigan, graduating with a Masters in Political Economy. During this time, Sebastien also trained with the Ethrington-Kae school of wrestling and upon graduating in 2006 returned to Canada to start wrestling with his father's promotion. Stampede Wrestling, 2005-2006 Claude first entered the wrestling business with his father's promotion, Stampede, based in Ontario. He wrestled a number of dark matches before making his live debut against Raymond Gast in September 2006. Ranier wouldn't last with the business too long thou, leaving in early due to frustrations with the lack of opportunities his father gave him. He would go on to say he was "done" with the Sebastien wrestling name, changing his in ring name to Claude Baptiste Ranier in January 2006 MWA, 2006 Claude joined the Midwest Wrestling Alliance upon its formation in 2006. He immediately was seen as a centrepiece by Ted Bruner, the illionaire owner of the federation, and was crowned National Heavyweight Champion in a victory over Blizard in April 2006. The federation did not last, however, as Bruner got frustrated its running a small promotion, not realising the dominance of the global wrestling federations and folded the company in the same year it opened. Pryde Wrestling, 2007-2009 Ranier joined Pryde Wrestling shortly after the collapse of Ted Bruner's MWA, signing a contract in 2006. He debuted in 2007, and soon after became the company's inaugural World Campion in a victory over former Viking Wrestling Federation World Champion and controversial figure, Justin Possible. Claude would go on to form the stable 'Eite', with former VWF Campion Bishop, Sage, Havik and Synic. The group dominated the federation for some time, winning the tag team belts in the process, but Ranier was ultimately double crossed by Bishop in his partner's desire for World Title gold. Ranier would return to Pryde in 2008, once again catapulted into the World Title stage, beating many top talents and again winning the Tag Team Titles, this time with Skorp. He also at this time had a controversial run in with then Comissioner, and former 9 time World Champion, Jonny Kae, putting Kae out of action indefinitely. Ranier left Pryde in 2009 to pursue a career change. Change of Career, 2009-2013 Ranier left the wrestling business in 2009 and set up his own business, exporting sports memorabilia to Asia. Soon, the business rocketed to success and became an import / export business for medical equipment, sports goods, homewares, gym equipment and natural resources. Ranier floated Mitre Gobal in 2012, and sold the majority of his shares in 2013, going travelling for the rest of the year instead. Return and UTA, 2014- Ranier announced his return to the wrestling ring in January 2014, signing with the Ultimate Toughness Alliance. He has competed in a number of matches, including at the iPPV, and at time of writing remains unbeaten Championships and accomplishments MWA - *Midwest Wrestling National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) PrYde Wrestling - *PrYde World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *PrYde Extreme Tag Team Championships (2 times) Finishing and signature moves :*'The Subjugator' - (Double Underhook Rocker Dropper) :*The Canadian Cradle - (Reverse STF/Half Crab) Entrance Music *PrYde and UTA - "Seek and Destroy" by Metallica Pro Wrestling record External Links NONE Category:Wrestlers